


Bulong ng magic

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: I KNOW THIS IS NOT ENGLISH, THERE IS JUST NO LANGUAGE OPTION FOR TAGALOGKung makokontrol mo ang mga tao sa iyong tinig, ngunit hindi ninyo makokontrol ang kapangyarihang iyon... hindi ba mas ng isang sumpa kaysa sa isang kapangyarihan?





	Bulong ng magic

**Author's Note:**

> Habang ang aking step-Nanay ay Phillipino, may ay walang pagsasanay pagsulat o pagbasa ng mga Tagalog at lang alam kung paano simulan ang pakikipag-usap, sumayaw maharlika Hi-Way, at lutuin ang Phillipino pagkain. Mangyaring ituro ang anumang pagkakamali sa akin.

Ang dahilan kung bakit Mathew mga mensaheng pabulong ay dahil magic kapag binigkas nang malakas ang kanyang tinig. Makokontrol ng kanyang tinig ang anumang mahiwagang nilalang malapit ng, anumang marinig na sa kanya, at ang problema dito ay na bansa tiyak ay hindi tao, ni hindi ang kumpanya na panatilihin ang mga ito tulad ng England at ng Norway fairies.

Simple lang ang dahilan para sa kanyang katahimikan. Hindi niya gustong masaktan ang sinuman. Hindi kailanman muli. Hindi matapos ang nangyari sa huling pagkakataon. Hindi niya nilayong saktan ang kanyang sariling kapatid. Hindi kailanman. Lahat ng masasabi niya ngayon... ay na siya ay masuwerteng naroon ang England at Norway din man sa bumisita, at na sila ay pinahiran ng alaala ng lahat ng mga pangyayari.

Alam niya at alam nila na siya ay magiging isang panlipunang pariah kung naalaala sinuman (sandaling Nagkatinginan binigyan niya sila pabalik kanilang alaala na alam nila ang sitwasyon... kaya na sila ay mas malambot at mas madaling kontrolin at iniutos sa kanila na tumulong sa kanya). Kaya ngayon siya ay ang isa lamang na alam tungkol sa mga ito, at pa pa siya nakaraos na i-out na maging isang panlipunang nadamay, dahil lamang sa siya ay palaging flinching malayo sa pag-uusap at iba sa pangkalahatan.

At ito ay lahat dahil sa kanyang populasyong lalamunan. Ang kanyang vocal chords.

Bakit hindi niya ay may isang mas pangkalahatang magic kontrol tulad ng mga miyembro ng Magic Club? Bakit walang ibang parang pinahirapan ng isang suwail na kapangyarihan?

Hindi iyon makatarungan. Hindi ito patas...

Ang iba pang mga bansa sa wakas makita siya para sa isang habang at sila ay pumunta out sa isang bar pero Mathew ay asawang babae upang malaman na siya ay hindi makontrol ang dami ng kanyang at magsalita nang malakas habang nasa bar (siya ay may crush sa Gilbert) at alam na nito ang kanyang magic na ginagawang Gilbert, na nagkaroon lamang nakakita sa kanya bilang isang kaibigan, umpisa na pang-aakit sa kanya, at kaya tumatakas bahay kung saan siya gumagawa ng mga Kumajirou pumunta gumagapang palayo kapag siya ay dumating upang imbestigahan at nakakakita ng umiiyak na Canada.

"I lang ayaw masaktan ka," Napalunok Mathew habang nanatili siyang nakatitig sa apoy kasama ang mga luha na dumadaloy sa kanyang mga mata.

At ito ay noong nagpasya Mathew na nagsasalita tahimik lang hindi sapat. Hindi siya magkakaroon ng anumang pakikipag-ugnayan sa kanyang kapwa bansa. Muli kailanman. Ito ay lamang masyadong na mapanganib, para sa kanila at lalo na para sa kanya. Ayaw niyang gumawa ng kahit sino na pilitin silang gawin ang anumang bagay. Ito ay lamang na imoral.

Mathew ay nadama ng isa pang daanan ng luha sa kanyang pisngi, at noon na nagpasya siya na siya ay tumawag ng kanyang punong ministro ng umaga upang magbigay ng pahayag na ang bansa ng Canada hindi lalahok sa anumang higit pang mga pulong sa taong. Lagi na lang siya sumagot sa mga e-mail at magsulat ng mga tala pagkatapos ng lahat...

Kasama na ang nagpasya, Mathew ay nakatulog.

At, kinaumagahan, kanyang kalakasan ministro ay natawag at binubuo ng mga kaayusan.

Tulad ng Mathew ay nababahala, siya hindi makikita alinman sa kanyang mga kapwa bansa muli. Makikita kailanman niya ang kanyang kapatid na muli, kanyang Tatay, England... o Prussia.

Lalo na hindi sa Prussia.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Sana makita mo lahat sa mga larawan ng mga welga ng klima na nangyayari sa buong mundo! Naging ako Striking tuwing Biyernes Ngayon para sa mga buwan. Kailangan natin ng mas maraming tao hangga 't maaari upang gawin ito. Kung naging masaya ang trabaho ko dito, mangyaring isaalang-alang ang pagkuha ng isang oras, o higit pa, ng iyong panahon at manindigan para sa ating hinaharap. Ito klima Emergency ay nangangahulugan na ako ay mas malamang na mamatay ng pagbabago ng klima kaysa sa akin na namamatay sa katandaan, hindi sa banggitin na rin lahat ng tao sa mundo ay nanganganib. Kailangan natin ang action. Kaya, lamang, gawin lahat ng makakaya mo.  
> -Hilaga  
> #Fridays para sa hinaharap na #Strike para sa mga welga ng klima #Climate #fff


End file.
